This invention relates to air rifles and in particular to the pumping mechanism for an air rifle.
In an air rifle a charge of compressed air is used to propel a projectile from the rifle. In one type of an air rifle the charge of air is developed by means of a manually operable pumping mechanism wherein the pumping handle is pivoted for reciprocation by the user in developing the charge. Usually the pumping handle must be reciprocated a number of times against an increasing head of pressure and because of the existing leverage, it is often difficult, if not impossible, for younger boys to pump up the rifle. Often it is dad who must do the pumping and this can detract from the son's self satisfaction as well as possibly being an inconvenience to dad.
The present invention is concerned with a novel adapter handle for an air rifle which is attached to the existing pumping handle. The invention makes it possible for a younger boy to pump up an air rifle without assistance. Importantly however, the invention does not impair the user's convenience in firing the air rifle; indeed, for a young boy, the invention may even facilitate convenience in firing. Moreover, the adapter handle of the invention may be readily economically fabricated and installed on an air rifle.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the invention will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which are to be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode presently contemplated in carrying out the invention.